


In Spring

by livy_bear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, blackinnon, everyone lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livy_bear/pseuds/livy_bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Marlene taking care of Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Spring

Spring was by far Marlene's favorite season. The trees finally started getting their color back, and it didn't rain quite as often as usual. Not that she didn't enjoy the other seasons, but there was just something about spring.

When she had been at Hogwarts, spring was when everyone was getting ready for summer holidays, and no classes. Spring was when the quidditch final was over; so she could finally have that extra slice of cake at dinner. Spring was when Sirius and she first kissed. And when he said he'd love nothing more than to spend all his life with her.

Spring was just a good season to be a part of.

On that particular spring day in 1984, she was just reveling in the peace that still seemed too good to be true.

"Marlene, have you seen Harry?"

Marlene lifted her head from the book she had been reading to stare at her boyfriend. He was searching the living room of their flat frantically. "What do you mean, 'have I seen him'? Haven't you been watching him?"

Sirius' head popped up from behind the couch adjacent to Marlene. "I'd rather not answer that."

"You weren't, were you."

"Plausible deniability, McKinnon."

"Sirius,"

"So, have you seen him or not?" He sighed.

"No, I haven't." Marlene rolled her eyes. She put her book down, and turned to face him. "Where did you last see him?"

"His bed."

"And what was he doing?"

"Sleeping," Sirius said.

Marlene sighed. "You're trying to tell me a three year old just got up and went for a stroll without you noticing."

"I may have been sleeping too."

Marlene barked out a laugh, one she had probably adopted from Sirius.

"Don't laugh at me." Sirius commanded. "This is serious."

She snickered again. "Lily's going to murder you."

"Not funny."

"Well he hasn't left the house." Marlene said, heading towards the spare room where Harry slept. Sirius and Marlene usually ended up taking care of their godson just as much as James and Lily did; eventually they just half-converted their spare room into Harry's.

The couple got to his room, and Marlene immediately dropped to her knees next to the bed. "Alright, Harry, enough tormenting Uncle Sirius. Time to come out."

"Mar, I've already tried that, and he hasn't-"

Harry popped out from the trunk at the edge of his bed.

"Bloody hell." Sirius muttered, then louder. "How come he does that for you, but not for me?"

"Face it, love," Marlene grinned, lifting Harry into her arms. "I'm his favorite."

"Rubbish,"

"Is it?" Marlene raised an eyebrow. "Harry, set the record straight here."

"I like Aunt Marley." Harry smiled just like his dad.

"I told you."

"Way to sell me out, mate." Sirius groaned, ruffling Harry's mop of hair. "Next thing you know I'll stop being Marlene's favorite too."

"Oh, that happened a long time ago." She kissed him softly.

"Great," He laughed. "I just hope my own kids don't go the same way as you lot."

"Kids,  _really_?" Marlene laughed loudly. "When did you change your mind on that?"

"Sometime around when this sucker was born." He glanced at Harry, who seemed thoroughly interested in something else, probably a toy.

"Alright, so... kids." She smiled softly, and Sirius smiled too.

"But not right now."

"Merlin, nowhere  _near_  right now."


End file.
